Ranma and the Devil Arms
by MarauderMerry
Summary: (A/U) So, Ranma's the strongest there is, right? Well, this chic doesn't seem to think so! New techniques meet demon birds in this gender-bending frenzay! R


Ranma and the Devil Arms  
  
  
  
Written by; AngelOfDeathShini  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer; I don't own Ranma ½ and I don't make any money out of this. Get off my back. Well, I had to make a person for Ranma ½ sooner or later. might as well be sooner. I don't know whether to refer to Ranma as 'her' when he's in female form, so I just did. Sorry if it causes any confusion. Enjoy! Rated; PG-13 (mild language, mild blood factor, gender-changing. need I say more?)  
  
  
  
Akane sat at the living room table, reading a book. Nabiki was sitting beside her doing homework and Kasumi was cooking in the kitchen. Akane rubbed her left eye, which had a bruise the size of an egg. It was from the conflict with Pantyhose Taro and stupid Happosai. She grumbled to herself and tried to concentrate on her book. Ranma was training with his father in the dojo, Akane's father was taking a nap, and Akane had nothing to do. The rain outside was pouring down hard, and lightning flashed followed by a roll of thunder. She was just about to ask Kasumi what was for dinner when the door bell rang. She stood up and jogged to the door, half hoping it was one of her friends.  
  
What she found instead at the doorstep was a teenage girl a little shorter than Akane with traveling clothes, a small bag in her hand and a huge bag slung over her shoulder. She had soft, almost metallic black hair that was kept in one long, cute braid that ended at her hips. She had fierce golden eyes and an almost wicked-looking wide mouth, but a kind smile diminished most of the other features. She was dripping wet but didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Konnichi-wa! Is this the home of Ranma Saotome?" the girl asked politely while bowing.  
  
"Oh! .yes, it is. may I ask who you are?" bowed Akane, trying to return the strange girls good manners.  
  
"I am sorry to come to your home unannounced, and without proper introduction." the girl said, bowing again, "but my name is Ruri Tokegawa. I have a proposition for Mr. Saotome. or a challenge, if you will. May I come in?" asked Ruri.  
  
"Oh! Uh, of course! Ruri, you said? Come in!" smiled Akane.  
  
"Thank you!" grinned Ruri, walking through the door. She took off her wet things and hung them on the coat rack. She was wearing strange clothing to Akane's eyes, like a monk of some temple would wear, but they looked pretty on her. Akane led Ruri to the kitchen where she left her to get Ranma. Nabiki peered at the girl over one of her textbooks.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Ruri Tokegawa! And may I ask your name?" asked Ruri.  
  
"Nabiki. that's my sister, Kasumi." pointed Nabiki with her thumb.  
  
"Good afternoon!" Kasumi smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello!" grinned Ruri.  
  
Nabiki stared at the girl. 'She seems awfully polite. must not be from around here.' thought Nabiki.  
  
At that moment Akane came back with Ranma, who was sweaty and shirtless. He had a towel over his shoulder and glanced at Ruri, who stood when he entered. Akane sat down next to Nabiki, eager to see what this girl wanted with Ranma.  
  
"Umm, hello. what can I do for you?" said an awkward Ranma.  
  
"Yes, hello, my name is Ruri Tokegawa! I have a gift for you, as an invitation!" smiled Ruri, rummaging around in her smaller bag.  
  
"A gift.?" said a confused Akane.  
  
"Invitation.?" said an even more confused Ranma.  
  
Ruri's hands came out of her bag and uncovered a white box with a red ribbon. Ruri handed it to Ranma, who took it quizzically.  
  
"Umm, t-thank you. what is it?" asked Ranma.  
  
"They're chocolates from Belgium!" smiled Ruri.  
  
"WHAT!? Your all the way from BELGIUM!?" yelled Nabiki, standing up.  
  
"Oh my!" said a startled Katsume.  
  
"Well, I'm not from there, but I have been there a couple times on my journeys..." said Ruri.  
  
"Insane.!" breathed Akane.  
  
"Wow, chocolate! Thanks a lot!" grinned Ranma, digging in to the box.  
  
Akane punched Ranma's arm right before he consumed the entire box. He straightened up and closed the box, politely setting it on the table, and turning back to Ruri with an awkward grin.  
  
"Uhh, thanks for the chocolate, but. why'd you give them to me?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Where I come from, it is a custom to present a gift." started Ruri.  
  
Ruri opened her eyes and Akane could have sworn she caught a smirk.  
  
".To the one you want to challenge." finished Ruri.  
  
"Challenge?" said Akane quizzically.  
  
".You want to challenge me?" asked Ranma suspiciously.  
  
"To a friendly martial arts fight." smiled Ruri.  
  
"YOU. want to fight. ME!?" stammered Ranma.  
  
"Conceited, aren't you?" huffed Akane with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Really, Ranma." sighed Nabiki.  
  
"No, no! It's just. no offense, but you don't look like the type that would be fighting." Ranma said awkwardly.  
  
Ruri just grinned.  
  
"I do realize I look like a simple girl, but I would not challenge you if I didn't know I could win." said Ruri simply.  
  
Ranma just stared. Ruri stepped up close to him.  
  
"You do have a dojo, right? It said so on the sign outside." said Ruri with wide eyes.  
  
Ranma nodded, blushing. Akane frowned.  
  
"Well then." said Ruri, stepping aside, "After you."  
  
"B-b-but. I can't fight a girl!" said Ranma.  
  
Ruri's face fell.  
  
"You insult me by rejecting my offer." said Ruri, almost frowning.  
  
"No! It's nothing against-" Ranma never finished, for at that moment a wave of ice water was thrown over his entire body. A now female-Ranma whirled around in anger.  
  
"RYOGA!!" yelled Ranma in fury.  
  
"You will fight her as a girl, no? I would like to see this." chuckled Ryoga, the bucket over his shoulder.  
  
Ranma was to angry to see the bewildered look on Ruri's face, but luckily Akane stepped in.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Ruri, its just-" started Akane.  
  
Ruri cut in, "Afraid? I am never afraid!", she said with a strange new- found pride and anger.  
  
Akane stepped back in surprise. Ruri shook her head and bowed in apology.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. but I really don't mind that you are half girl. There are much stranger things in the world that I've seen. So you will fight me now?" asked Ruri, her smile slowly returning to her painted lips.  
  
"Uhh. yeah, sure." stuttered female Ranma.  
  
Akane shifted in her seat, waiting for Ranma and Ruri to leave the room. There was no way she was going to miss this!  
  
  
  
Out of sheer curiosity, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, their father, and Ranma's father sat in the doorway of the dojo to watch the bout. Nabiki had a camera and her father had a bowl of popcorn. Ranma stood on the opposite end while Ruri rummaged around in her huge backpack.  
  
"What's in that thing, anyway? A house?" joked Ranma.  
  
Ruri turned to Ranma, smiled, and dumped the contents of her bag on to the floor. Out poured dozens of wooden dojo signs. a symbol of their defeat under Ruri.  
  
W-w-wow! You beat all of those dojos?!" yelped Ranma.  
  
Ruri just smiled and nodded. She put her signs back in her bag and pulled out a sword case. She opened it, revealing several weapons, including katanas, num chucks, bon bories, spears, scythes, daggers, and other armaments that made Ranma sweat.  
  
"You fight with ALL of those?!" stammered Ranma.  
  
"Yes! But I have only been properly trained with the Chinese stars." smiled Ruri.  
  
Ranma was staring at a pair of miniature tridents that looked like they were supposed to attach to the arms like gauntlets. They were golden with red stones and looked very beautiful in a deadly sort of way. Ruri followed Ranma's gaze to see what she was looking at and shut the case quickly when she saw. Ranma adverted his gaze to Ruri.  
  
"What were those?!" breathed Ranma in excitement.  
  
"My Devil Arms. But if I'm not using them in this fight." murmured Ruri somewhat distantly.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ranma, somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Because you would loose." grinned Ruri, abandoning her polite manner for only a second.  
  
Ranma was about to protest when Ruri spoke again.  
  
"Besides. you don't fight with weapons, do you?" asked Ruri, cutting her off.  
  
"Err, no, I don't." said Ranma, sweating.  
  
"That is how I prefer it also." smiled Ruri, taking off her overcoat.  
  
For some reason she couldn't explain, Ranma didn't believe her.  
  
She stood up and took a few steps towards Ranma. After Ruri bowed, she bent her knees and pressed her right arm against her side and clenched her fist. She bent her left elbow down near her waist and slowly half-spread her fingers. Her friendly face clenched into a frown and she slid her front foot forward.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ruri.  
  
Ranma gulped and slid into a fighting stance, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"Yeah." frowned Ranma.  
  
"Then let us begin." smiled Ruri.  
  
Ruri came at Ranma first with an open attack. Ranma shot his hands up to block, but Ruri wasn't in front of him. She was behind him, kicking him in the shoulder. Ranma staggered but blocked her next punch. He got in a few punches and Ruri jumped back wards. She halted abruptly and did a few front flips towards Ranma.  
  
"Snake Dance level one!!" shouted Ruri while flipping.  
  
She landed her feet on Ranma's shoulders. Quick as lightning she twisted Ranma's neck with her feet and jumped back down. Ranma rubbed his neck in pain.  
  
"What're ya' tryin' to do, break my neck?!" yelled Ranma.  
  
"It's not. I just stretched it enough to cause you pain. " said Ruri, getting into another stance.  
  
Ranma had no time to gawk, for Ruri was upon him again. Ranma dove out of the way as her foot flew forward and he ducked down before kneeing Ruri's side. The battle went one with unexpected blows much like these, but neither seemed to be weakening. Several hours past, and both Ranma and Ruri were growing weary. During one of Ruri's short retreats, she put her hands up.  
  
"Wait!!" she yelled.  
  
Ranma stopped in mid-air and fell to the floor in a sickening crunch.  
  
"I am really quite hungry. might we eat first and than resume this battle?" asked Ruri, wiping the sweat off of her brow.  
  
Ranma nodded in a weak agreement. They both limped out of the dojo, past the awed onlookers, and to the kitchen. The rest of the crowd were right behind them and joined them in lunch. Ruri helped herself to everything, and seemed to be eating quite a lot for a small girl of her stature.  
  
"Wow! You fight very ably, Miss Tokegawa!" laughed Akane's father, patting Ruri on the shoulder.  
  
"T-Thank you very much!" smiled Ruri politely.  
  
"Come on, son! Your losing to a little country girl!" scolded Mr. Saotome.  
  
"I think she's a bit more than that, dad! And I'm not losing!" growled Ranma through clenched teeth.  
  
Akane decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, where're you from?" asked Akane.  
  
Ruri picked her head up and swallowed her food.  
  
"A lot of places, I guess." said Ruri.  
  
"Then where were you born?" asked Akane.  
  
"Umm. Here in Japan, I think." said Ruri.  
  
"You're not sure where you were born?" asked Nabiki, not really believing her.  
  
"Well, my parents died when I was very young, and I was adopted by farmers. I befriended wolves, and when I was 7 I was sent to this friend of my adoptive parents who trained me up until. ahh. I think it was last year when I left. It was in China." recollected Ruri.  
  
Akane didn't know whether to pity her or to be awed. Ruri continued eating and when she and Ranma were done, they all returned to the dojo and assumed their positions once more.  
  
"Ready?" asked Ruri.  
  
"You know it!" yelled Ranma, charging at her.  
  
Their long and vicious fight was coming to an end. Although neither was tiring, Ranma started reading Ruri's moves. Since Ruri was unaware of this, she just kept coming at her with the same attacks and defenses. After Ranma blocked a hit from Ruri, she flipped over Ranma's head. This was what she was waiting for.  
  
"Surprise!" shouted Ranma.  
  
"Huh!?" blinked Ruri, still in mid-air.  
  
Ranma stood on his hands and shot his feet into the air like missiles. He hit Ruri hard in the ribs. She fell to the ground on her knees, hunched over, clutching her side. Ranma stood up and stared at Ruri for a while. She did not get up.  
  
"Ruri?" asked Ranma with concern.  
  
Ruri jumped right back up, winced from the pain in her side, and shot right back. Ranma wasn't surprised. He knew it would take more than that to take her down.  
  
'This girl has sure been through some hard training.' thought Ranma.  
  
But as the fight progressed, Ranma soon started to regret letting Ruri eat before the second round. She had become noticeably stronger, although both were tiring. The fight progressed for hours, and soon it was night-time. Ruri seemed to be running on pure adrenaline, and after Ranma punched her hard in the cheek, she growled and stepped back a few yards. She put her arms up in a defensive position, than threw them out, her palms facing her left and right. Ranma could have sworn she saw a flicker of light around Ruri's face.  
  
"RHEKKA-SHEN KI!!!!" screamed Ruri.  
  
A blast of ki engulfed her, and she flew at a bewildered Ranma and punched her to the wall. Their crowd gasped. Ruri was covered in her own ki, although it looked like red flames. She picked up Ranma, and threw her threw the wall, out into the street. She ran after her, and Ranma picked herself up wearily. The two exchanged blows, punching and blocking, until Ranma felt his arms go numb.  
  
"Mr. Saotome!! What happened to Ruri?!" yelled Akane in shock.  
  
"She is using 'ki'. the energy lying dormant within every human being. it takes very rigorous training to be able to control it like this girl is." said Mr. Saotome with a stone-like expression.  
  
"Ki.?" said Katsume.  
  
Nabiki was taking about a million pictures, but Akane couldn't keep her mouth closed. It almost looked as if Ranma had finally met his match.  
  
But Ranma was busy thinking. His mind was going back, back to China, to the time he had met an old practitioner of 'ki' martial arts. He was a master of his trade, there were none who could defeat him. and after the man had defeated Ranma, he told the boy his only weakness. the only technique that could defeat a warrior who uses their ki. And if you were not stronger than this fighter, than you could not beat them without it.  
  
The grin returned to Ranma lips, and he grabbed Ruri's hands, their fingers entwined. Ruri, her eyes completely covered with golden light, gasped at what he was doing.  
  
"KI-ENZAN!!" bellowed Ranma.  
  
Slowly, Ruri's wave of ki died down, and flew into Ranma's body! The crowd had already followed the two fighters outside, now they were all gasping in shock. Ranma watched Ruri's ki flow out of her hands and into him. Ruri struggled with all her might, but Ranma was already using her own ki to keep her still. He tilted his head forward until it was an inch from hers. Ruri closed her eyes, trying to focus her power back into her, but it was too late.  
  
Ranma gathered all of Ruri's ki into his fist and punch her in her stomach. Than, all ki disappeared, and Ruri slumped down, falling on Ranma's neck. Ranma lifted her off and jumped back, blushing slightly. The two stayed like that for a very long ten seconds, Ranma surveying Ruri in the rain. Than, with a great amount of effort, Ruri pulled herself up, holding her arm as if it was broken. She lifted her head, the light in her eyes returning, and smiled.  
  
"I know when I am beaten. what they said about you was true, Saotome. You are exceptionally strong." admitted Ruri.  
  
"Call me Ranma." Ranma said with a wink.  
  
Nabiki, Katsume and their father all cheered. Mr. Saotome looked at Ranma with something like pride. Akane was looking at Ruri, who was walking up to Ranma. When she was a foot away from him, she bowed low. Than she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I hope to fight you again someday, Ranma." she said as she walked past him.  
  
Ruri walked through the hole in the wall, ambled over to her bag and started to put away her things. She threw the load over her shoulders and started to walk out the door. Ranma walked over hastily and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Wait! You're going already?" said Ranma.  
  
Ruri turned around just her head and smiled warmly at Ranma. He felt his cheeks go red. This was very strange looking to their crowd, since Ranma was still a girl at the time. Akane growled softly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm staying in this city for a while. I'm transferring to your school, I believe. We will meet again Ranma, and when I have trained more, next time I will beat you!" said Ruri with a snicker.  
  
Ranma let her go reluctantly and they said their good-byes. Ranma walked back over to his group, her hands in her pockets.  
  
"I though I was gonna loose for a second there! Still, she's a nice girl. Why can't you be more like her, Akane?" sneered Ranma, a grin on her face.  
  
Akane threw Ranma through the wall, making another hole right next to the one Ruri made, and stomped out of the dojo. Everyone gradually went back to what they were doing, but now they had a lot more to think and talk about. Ranma recovered from Akane's hit and, after dousing himself with hot water, sauntered to the back of the house. He went to the side of the water in the pond and gazed into its blackness. His eyes then turned to the wooden fence that separated their backyard from their neighbors. A wet, black, hawk-like bird that reminded Ranma of some strange demon was perched on the fence, shaking water off of it's feathers. It's bizarre golden eyes bearing holes in his skull. Ranma shivered when he saw it and turned back into the house. The bird ruffled it's feathers again and looked up to the sky, its strange braid of feathers waving in the wind.  
  
'I'm not finished with you yet, Ranma Saotome.Ruri Tokegawa does not give up so easily!!'  
  
The dark bird flew off into the night, disappearing in the light of the moon.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
